You broke me But put me back together
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: Tadase discovers Amu is with Ikuto, and then he is in a terrible accident right after he tells Amu he loves her! Tadase is alive, but his face is competely destroyed, and has to be completely remade. Will he survive looking completely different? R
1. The news and the Accident

Hey everyone! How ya doin? :D Well, this story is a bit of a… Dare I say it… Sandwich Deal. -_- Goumen, Goumen! Sorry, Sorry!

It's happy… Then a terrible accident occurs… And then… Slightly stretchy emo-ness… Then happy ending :D I hardly do sad endings. :)

Su: Well get on with it!

Miki: Yes I want to know what happens!

Amu: What does happen?

Carp/Tomi(Which is better?): Well, at first it is Amuto (I sorta like the couple…)

Ikuto: Really?! Yes!

Tadase: Whaaattt D:

Tomi: Aweeeh poor Tadase * strokes hair * there there!

Tadase: Ah… Leave me alone…. Scary…

Ran: Ah hah…

Aduul: That's ChiChi taking her over.

Tadase: Really?

Aduul: Mhm ChiChi is very cutesy and thoughtful and doesn't like people being sad and stuff like that.

Lin: Which is pointless.

Makoto: LIN, STOP BEING SO EMO!!

ChiChi: STOOOPPPP ITTTTT!!!! CHICHI IS TRYING TO SLEEEEP!

Everyone: Woah. She yelled.

ChiChi: * glares and lays down all curled up in a ball*

Tomi: Isn't she cute!

Amu: Aww.

Ikuto: Anyyywayyy… On with the story!

Tomi: Alrighty then; ONLY FIRST CHAPTER CONTAINS AMUTO!

Ikuto: Yeaa- wait WHAT?!

Ran+Miki+Su+Aduul+ChiChi+Lin+Makoto+Yoru: Tomi-chan does not own shugo chara, or the song "Only One" by Yellowcard!!

Kiseki: * ahem * This story is dedicated to one of Tomi-chan's Best friends on Fanfiction…

Everyone: SUNNY-LOZZA!!!!!!!!

Tomi: Enjoyyyy!!! ;3

P.S. This story start's with Tadase's POV. I'll change it to Amu's with a line like…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You know, like her hair clips. So ya ^ if you see words in between those kinds of lines, it's Amu's POV… I'll put a bolded A at the top before the words anyway, just so you know. :)

* * *

The rain is pounding against the glass of the Royal Garden loudly. I don't even really notice much else right now. Do I even have a pulse? No… No, it doesn't matter.

I lost everything. I lost it. I lost what I love… The one thing that I cared about the most, more than I have ever cared for something…

But it's not so much… But rather…

Who.

_Broken, this fragile thing now… And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces…_

I faintly hear the school bell ring, signifying it is time to go home. Since I heard the so-called 'news' this morning, I have been in here all day. Yes, I, Tadase Hotori, cut class. I stood up and grabbed my bag half-heartedly and walked down the stairs and to the door. I walked out and headed down the pathway leading to the front gate.

I merged in with the crowd of students who suddenly silenced themselves as they saw my cold, dark expression, my tear-stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes.

_And I've thrown my words all around, but I can't, I can't give you a reason…_

I didn't even need to look; I could feel their burning stares on me. I knew what they were thinking. I didn't care.

Then I heard it. It was so faint, so far away, but I heard it. I stopped and listened.

Nothing.

_I feel so broken up…_

I shook my head and continued my walk home; I must have imagined it. She wouldn't call out to me. She would only call out to him…

Her love.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

The one I love. The one I hate. My onii-tan, whom I miss being with as a brother… But whom I am angry for as well. For the past. And for the present.

For stealing my love.

For stealing Hinamori Amu.

_And I give up…_

I heard her calling my name again, and I growled, turned around and looked at her, and I froze when I saw Ikuto following her, close behind, both with scared looks on their faces. I clenched my teeth and glared at them.

"What do you want with me?! You!" I turned to Amu with cold, hurt eyes and she stepped back. "Haven't you hurt me enough?! Haven't you broken my heart into enough pieces by being with him! And you!!" I turned to my older brother. The one I looked up to and trusted.

_Just wanna tell you so you know…_

"… You knew. You knew, that she was EVERYTHING TO ME!"

Amu's eyes widened and she gasped. I looked at her, tears beginning to stream down my face.

"I never loved Amulet Heart! But I guess… You never loved me."

I stared at her for a while until I saw lights coming from my left. I heard Amu and Ikuto scream at me, trying to get me to move, but I didn't know what was going on. I turned and saw a large ceme heading towards me and I froze, knowing that either way… I would not be able to get away in time.

_**HERE I GO! SCREAM MY LUNGS OUT, AND TRY TO GET TO YOU!**_

I turned to Amu as it was five feet away and closed my eyes tightly.

"I LOVE YOU AMU-CHAN!"

_**YOU ARE MY ONLY ONE, AND I LET GO… CUZ THERE'S JUST NO ONE…**_

THAT GETS ME LIKE YOU DO…

_**YOU ARE MY ONLY, MY ONLY ONE…**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A!**

I screamed as I saw the ceme bore towards him, and tried to get his attention. He turned and froze, his eyes widening in fear. He turned back to me as it neared, trying its best to stop, and he closed his eyes, his tears mixing in with the rain on his face as he screamed out his last words.

"I LOVE YOU AMU-CHAN!"

Those words played over in my head again and again. Not just the 'I love you' but…

He had called me Amu-chan.

_Made my mistakes, let you down…_

The ceme hit him and I heard a sickening thump as it did so. I covered my mouth in my shock, tears rising to my eyes as the ceme finally was able to stop… I saw the body of one of my closest friends lying on the ground before it, bones sticking out of his skin, his head cracked open… And his face…

His face was completely destroyed.

_And I can't… I can't hold on for too long…_

I ran to him and fell to my knees at his side, Ikuto frozen on his spot at the sidewalk. The driver came out of the ceme and ran to me, his eyes full of tears, wide and scared, trying to say it was an accident and he couldn't see because of the storm.

I didn't care.

I just wanted Tadase back.

I wanted my prince back.

No… I wanted my **king** back.

_I ran my whole life in the ground…_

_And I can't… I can't get up when you're gone…_

I can't feel my legs. My heart feels like it is going to pound out of my chest, and I can hardly breathe because of all of my crying. I can't believe it. I won't believe it.

Tadase is not dead.

He can't be.

A 13-year-old innocent boy like him, **can't** die!!

_Somethin's breakin up… _

_I feel like givin' up…_

_I won't walk out until you know…_

I looked at his cut and bleeding face and continued to cry as the driver called the hospital and called for an ambulance, explaining what happened with a frantic tone. My tears fell onto his cut lips as I closed my eyes, unable to look at him, but not wanting to leave him.

I heard a small sound from beneath me and I opened my eyes, and saw his lips move. His chest began to slowly take deeper breaths, and his fingers and feet twitched a bit. His lips moved again and a small sound came from them and his eyes scrunched up a little, causing me to look at him wide-eyed with hope as tears spilled from my eyes.

"Tadase?! Tadase, wake up! It's me! It's Amu-chan! Please! Wake up!!"

Tadase's eyes opened immediately after I spoke and he looked up at me with a tired look, and a small smile, as big as he could muster, crawled onto his face.

"Ja ne… A-amu… Chan-n…"

I looked at him sadly as he lay there, our eyes locked intensely.

"Tadase…"

I closed my eyes and started to sing a song I remembered from a long time ago; one that he told me about. I remember what he had said to me- I still find it funny.

"**If I ever get a girlfriend, I want this to be our song. I don't know why, but it just makes me happy when I hear it. I hope she will feel the same."**

"_Here I go… Scream my lungs out, and try to get to you… You are my only one…"_

His eyes widened as I sang the song he loved; and to him.

"_I let go… But there's just no one, that gets me like you do… You are my only, my only one…"_

I stopped singing and looked at him and he was looking up at me with shocked and happy eyes. I felt something on my shoulder and I looked up and saw a doctor, and I realized the ambulance had come. I moved away so they could put Tadase onto the stretcher and into the ambulance.

The one doctor came up next to me as the others handled everything.

"You know, he is lucky. That kind of hit would normally kill a grown man."

I blinked at Tadase was put into the back of the ambulance and the doors closed and they drove away. I felt someone take my hand and I looked up to see Ikuto, a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm so very sorry this had to happen, Amu."

I looked at the ground then smiled.

"You know…"

He stared at me until I looked up at him and smiled half-heartedly.

"I think he's gonna be okay."

_Here I go… So dishonestly… Leave a note… For you my only one…_

Ikuto leaned forwards and placed his lips on mine sweetly. I expected heat to rise to my cheeks, my heart to pound, my adrenaline to rush, the fireworks go off in my mind… But none of that happened… Why?

_And I know… You can see right through me…_

_So let me go… And you will find someone…_

I gently pushed Ikuto back and he blinked at me as I looked at him sadly.

"Ikuto I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I need to know if Tadase is okay. I need to hear that he will live."

Ikuto stood up straight and his expression looked sad. He gave me a weak smile and kissed my forehead.

"Tadase was right… I knew how much you meant to him. Go… My brother needs you."

I looked up at Ikuto with joyful eyes. I hugged him and then turned to ran, chara-changing with her and began to fly to the hospital as Ikuto watched me.

_**HERE I GO! SCREAM MY LUNGS OUT, AND TRY TO GET TO YOU!**_

_**YOU ARE MY ONLY ONE! AND I LET GO, BUT THERE'S JUST NO ONE!**_

_**NO ONE LIKE YOU!**_

_**YOU ARE MY ONLY, MY ONLY ONE!**_

_**MY ONLY ONE!**_

_**MY ONLY…**_

…_**One.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**T!!**

I lay in my bed, wishing Amu were here. I wonder what I look like right now? And I would kill for a drink of water. My mouth is burning. Ugh. What is that taste? Augh. Gross. I heard the nurses outside begin fighting with someone, and then suddenly the door slam open.

I turned and saw Amu staring back at me. My eyes widened as I tried to sit up, but pain shot through my body at the sudden movement and I screamed and fell back down to the bed.

She looked at me sadly and I stared back at her, slightly upset as well.

"Amu-cha…. Hinamori-san, you should go… I am going into plastics soon…."

I felt tears sting my eyes but I tried to held them back.

"They have to remake my face completely."

Amu stepped towards me slowly and placed a hand over my healthy one and I didn't turn to her.

"Tadase-kun…"

"Why aren't you calling me Amu-chan anymore? I liked it…"

"Because you are with nii-san!"

Her hand left it's presence over mine and my hand shivered as the cold air pricked it. I didn't dare turn to her.

"Because you are with nii-san… I thought I was going to die… I wanted you to hear me say it once… That's all that you wanted from me, right? Was to hear your given name? Yuiki and Mashiro-san always told me how you were so mad at me for not calling you by your given name. So I wanted to grant your wish. That's all you wanted from me… Was to hear your name…"

I turned to her, tears now pouring out of my eyes and she looked incredibly hurt.

"So what more do you want from a boy who lost his heart and soul?"

Amu stared at me for a while and I blinked, grabbing my guardian's cape and pulled something out of it and placed it in her hands. I removed my hands and she gasped, tears jumping to her eyes as she saw it…

The remains of Kiseki's egg. She looked up at me with horrified eyes and I closed my eyes.

"I was talking to him this morning. Then I told him I felt like I meant nothing at all… Being a king didn't matter. He went into his egg and darkened over. Then when I gave up hope of being a king… And having a queen someday… His egg suddenly shattered…"

I stared at her and she gasped as she looked into my eyes, which I knew looked dark and emotionless.

"Tadase-kun… Your… Your eyes…"

I looked up as the doctors walked in and began to take me away on the bed. I glanced back at Amu who had fallen to her knees and began to bawl. I closed my eyes and leaned against the pillow as they pulled me down the hall into operations.

* * *

So! How did you like it so far?! I think I got some of the lyrics wrong. Well! I will fix it later! 2nd chapter may be up later tonight! I still have ideas in my head!

~tomi-chan

God bless!

Hasta la * WWJD *


	2. The return and the Joy of Speech

Hello again! I really wanna get the next chapter up, so no time for small talk! So here is a recap!

In the last chapter, Tadase was just being taken into operations so that he could have his face rebuilt, for it is totally destroyed! I hope they make him still adorable D:

This is starting the next school week. (The accident happened on a Monday, and this is the next Monday.)

* * *

**Amu's POV.**

It has been a week. Still, Tadase is not at school. Still, no news about him.

My body involuntarily lets out a deep sigh as I look up at the sun trying to poke it's way through the dark clouds. The sun won't shine without him here. His smile sparkles just as bright as the sun, his eyes as radiant as the stars and moon.

Nothing compares to him.

My King.

We all turned as the door was knocked on, stopping Nikaidou-sensei's lesson.

"Come in!"

The door slid open and a man in a white uniform came in. He whispered to Nikaidou-sensei and he nodded, then the man turned to the class. I sat up as she recognized him to be the one who called Tadase lucky for surviving.

"Attention, Star class students. As you all know, Tadase Hotori was in a terrible accident last Monday. He is making a great recovery so far, and he will live a healthy life."

All the students began to whisper happily upon the news until the man held up his hand.

"Tadase's facial reconstruction was successful, but is not done healing yet. I implore you, that you treat him as you always have. He may look different when the bandages are removed, but he is still the same person. Remember this."

The man turned to something in the hall and nodded.

"Come in Tadase."

I stood up as he stepped in and I gasped, along with the whole class.

Tadase's whole head was covered in white gauze, only his eyes and mouth visible. I could see the tears beginning to brim his eyes as people gawked at him and his appearance. I didn't care that his head was totally bandaged. I cared that his head was _totally bandaged!!!_

Tadase looked at me with fearful eyes and I got up and walked towards him and he looked at me like a boy who was about to lose his ice-cream privileges.

"Tadase…" I held out my hand to him and smiled as best as I could.

"It'll be okay. I'm here for you."

He looked at me wide-eyed, his tears beginning to go back.

"A…Am…A…"

I looked at him oddly.

"Tadase?"

Tadase just kept his mouth shut and looked at me sadly. He turned to the doctor and he nodded, turning back to the class.

"During the surgery, his body began to spasm, and another accident occurred with one of our machines; Tadase's vocal chords were destroyed. He may never speak properly ever again."

I looked at Tadase with wide eyes and he just looked at the ground, his strength denying him as tears fell.

I pulled him to me and I felt him look up, my shoulders shaking as I cried into his shoulder.

"T-Tadase… I-I am s-so s-sor-r-ry…"

I pulled back and looked him in the eye, my expression serious.

"I'm going to be right here for you through this! I don't care how different you look, or if you cant talk properly! I'm going to stay by your side and help you!"

He looked at me wide-eyed and I hugged him again and the whole class was silent as the doctor smiled at us. I pulled back and the doctor turned to Tadase and smiled.

"Remember what you told me about her before surgery?"

Tadase nodded a bit and looked down.

"Go on."

Tadase looked up, wide-eyed, shaking his head as a form of 'I can't!!'.

I looked at him, completely confused and the doctor just smiled at Tadase looked down, then up at me again.

"A… Am… A-Am… U…"

My eyes widened as he said my name, and the whole class leaned forwards.

"I-i… Loff.. Loff… Y… Yow…"

I felt tears sting my eyes as he struggled to speak.

But I understood.

And I felt the same.

"Tadase…"

He looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I… I… I love you too, Tadase!"

I hugged him and I felt him gently put his good arm around me.

"A… Am… U-ch… An…"

I smiled as tears poured out of my eyes.

"That's right… I'm here…"

"Am… Am… A-m-mu…"

I heard someone stand up abruptly.

"Come on Tadase! You can do it!"

Another student rose.

"Yeah! Go! You can do it!"

Everyone began cheering for Tadase and I pulled back and looked at the whole class and smiled, and turned back to Tadase who was looking at the floor and clenching his fists.

"A…A…A…."

I felt pressure rising throughout the room as everyone silenced, waiting to see if he would say it.

He turned his head upwards, his eyes screwed shut.

"AMU-CHAN!"

Everyone gasped and was silent for a moment, then cheered loudly and happily.

I put my hands on Tadase's shoulders and he opened his eyes and looked at me. I smiled at him, my tears still falling.

"Tadase-kun… I love you."

I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips and the class cheered even louder, and I pulled back and I knew, just knew…

That Tadase was blushing.

* * *

Yeah! There is the second chappie! Sorry it is shorter… I will make the third one soon!

~tomi-chan

God bless!

Hasta la * WWJD *


	3. A few weeks later and a Happy Ending

Hey again! Just wanna get to typing! So you guys can read this! And Sunny-Lozza is reading the second chapter right now… So I want her to read this one tonight too!!!

This is a couple weeks later when Tadase is fully healed all over. It's Tadase's POV the whole time.

WARNING THIS MAY BE A SHORT CHAPTER D:

* * *

I sat on the grass, staring up at the clear blue sky as the slight breeze played with my hair in the wind. I sat up and turned to the girl next to me and smiled at her and she smiled back. I was so happy right now.

The accident didn't hold me back at all. I looked exactly the same, except I had permanent scars all over my face and my body. But I didn't care. People still treated me the same way. I'm confident. I'm proud.

I remember when the doctors took off my bandages and Amu saw my face. I was still covered in blood, but she still leaned to me and kissed me and said I still looked like the King she loved.

Kiseki is back. After Amu and I spent more time together, she said that I truly was like a King, and my confidence returned, along with his egg. When he hatched a few days ago, I cried and apoligised for doubting my would-be self and he just dismissed it with a huff, as usual.

Some days I am strong.

Other days I will be broken.

Some days I will be smiling.

Other days I will be frowning.

But I know that through it all, no matter how many times I break, I have my friends and family to pick up all the pieces, because they know I can't do It alone. I can't pick up the pieces alone.

I leaned down and kissed Amu on the lips sweetly – although random and out of the blue- it was sweet.

She kissed me back tentatively, and she licked the permanent dent in my lip that followed a scar on my face and I smiled inwardly.

I love this girl.

I love my life.

And I love that even though I was broken from her…

Love put the broken pieces together again.

* * *

Ah im a liar! I said there would be amuto.

WELL MY NEXT STORY WILL HAVE AMUTO! I PROMISE!

WAHHH!!! URGH. ITS JUST LIKE ;X THERE ARE HARDLY ANY TADAMU STORIES… AND MOST OF THEM ARE ALL LIKE 'WHATEVER BLAH BLAH TADASE AND AMU LOVE EACH OTHER I DON'T WANNA WRITE THIS' -_- y'know?

Anyway.

ENJOY!!

~tomi-chan

God bless!

Hasta la * WWJD *


End file.
